Friendship Restored
by Cyron
Summary: After the battle against the invading changelings is won, Twilight believes that everything is fine. When a dose of reality proves her wrong she must come to terms with thoughts regarding the fake Princess Cadence and the one she remembers from long ago


Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Ponies or anything related to it. That belongs to Hasbro or whoever it is that owns it.

* * *

Friendship Restored

* * *

Twilight watched from a window atop the castle's tower as the citizens of Canterlot down below continued to restore the city to how it was before the invasion of changelings had taken place. From where she stood she could see the city stretch out almost entirely and she could survey all the damage that had been done in such a short amount of time. Buildings had collapsed as the changelings had roamed the city and streets had cracked away under their heavy magical assault. Many ponies suffered injuries during the invasion and their treatment had been the main concern once the battle had ended. Thankfully no one had been seriously hurt, and care had already been provided to those who had been wounded during the changelings' attack.

Canterlot should have considered itself very fortunate that the overall damage to the city had not been anything serious. Had things gone differently, there was a good chance that the whole city would be laying in ruin. So many were their enemies that Twilight had felt impossibly outnumbered as she and her friends obeyed Princess Celestia's orders and attempted to reach the Elements of Harmony, the magical objects seeming their only chance of successfully putting an end to the new threat. Yet for every changeling that she had blasted out of her path it seemed as though five more had appeared to impede her, and even though they had struggled with all their strength it was no use. Soon enough they had been captured, awaiting their fate as the city around them continued to crumble. All hope had seemed to be lost before her brother, Shining Armor, had managed to repel the changeling army, summoning the magic barrier around the city and sending the opposing force soaring through the air and away from Canterlot. Among the vanquished army had been their queen, the changeling who had impersonated Princess Cadence successfully before Twilight revealed her to be an imposter. She had let out an infuriated cry as her magic spell had been broken and she was forced out of the city along with the rest of her army, and Twilight had a feeling that it would be a very long time before they even thought about returning to Canterlot.

The whole incident had ended less than an hour ago and yet to Twilight it felt like days had already gone by since then. Time had seemed to stretch at one point so that the adventure seemed longer than it really was. Adrenaline had been pushing her on ever since she had been transported to the depths of the caves under Canterlot, and it wasn't until everything had finished and the strong drive had left her that she realized how exhausted she was from the ordeal. Rest, however, would have to wait. There was work to be done, and while the vast majority of Canterlot's citizens had begun the city's reconstruction she had agreed to take over as the wedding's lead organizer for a second time. The other Princess Cadence had been overseeing the preparations with her before, meaning that all of Twilight's hard work had been for nothing. She would now have to remake all of the preparations in a very short amount of time, but she was more than up to the challenge. If her organizing skills proved to be correct, and they almost always were, the wedding would be back on schedule by that afternoon.

She had celebrated along with the others once the battle had been won, glad that the threat to Canterlot had been put to an end, but as Twilight returned to planning the wedding and going over every task she began to feel uncomfortable in Princess Cadence's presence. Now that she was no longer being pushed on to save the city she became aware of a strong sense of unease growing within her. At first she had tried to ignore it, not understanding where the strange feeling was coming from, and she focused all of her energies on helping her friends complete their wedding tasks. Over time, however, she began to feel suffocated by its hold on her. Try as she might Twilight could not stand to be near Princess Cadence, and admitting it to herself brought a pang to her heart.

She had excused herself from the others, saying that the battle had taken its toll on her and she needed some rest. Princess Celestia had nodded in understanding, yet Twilight had a suspicion that the princess had not believed her words. Nevertheless, she had been allowed to rest in her private quarters, and she had kept herself locked away ever since.

She had paced in the room, sorting through her thoughts in hopes of obtaining an answer to her unease. As her foal-sitter, Princess Cadence had been like a second mother to Twilight, and had watched over her when she was young. They had always played together during the day and every night Twilight would fall asleep listening to one of Princess Cadence's stories. She was the best foal-sitter in the world, and Twilight had nothing but love for her.

Why, then, was she locked in her room finding a possible answer that would explain why she couldn't even look at Princess Cadence without being consumed by guilt and doubt?

Twilight recalled all of the times she had been with the princess since she returned to Canterlot. Princess Cadence had not left the best of impressions on her when they had first seen each other after so many years, and things had only gotten worse from there. It didn't take long for Twilight to grow tired of her, the memories she had of her former foal-sitter clashing with this new image of the princess as she had to endure her snide comments and unpleasing attitude. That had not been the real Princes Cadence, something Twilight had only recently learned, but the anger and hate that she had felt towards the princess during that time certainly were. Her love and adoration for her once foal-sitter had all but disappeared for those few days, replaced by a strong sense of suspicion as Twilight grew wearier of a princess who did not seem loving or caring anymore.

A small part of Twilight told her that she was being silly. None of the things she was contemplating were Princess Cadence's fault, and in the end she had learned that the princess had remained just as wonderful as she had always remembered. Even so, she could not forget the feelings she had held against the princess during those few days of lies and deceit.

How could she face the princess now that she had thought the worst of her?

Realizing what had caused her such discomfort when she should have been celebrating with the others was not enough to help Twilight rejoin her friends or face Princess Cadence. What had once been an excuse to find out the truth to her uncertainty had now become a reason to keep herself isolated from the others. Eventually she moved next to the window, gazing at Canterlot as it was rebuilt before her eyes. The bustling sounds that reached her were a welcome distraction to the thoughts that had been racing through her, and she stared out absentmindedly as her mind continued to wander.

The creak of a door opening brought her back, the faint sound of hooves striking the floor amplified within the room as another pony drew closer. Twilight closed her eyes and sighed. Princess Celestia had finally come, and as grateful as she was to the princess for her concern she did not feel like talking at the moment. Keeping her gaze locked on the window Twilight called out to her mentor.

"I'm fine, Princess Celestia," she said. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Twilight, it's me."

Twilight's eyes widened as the voice that replied was not the one she had expected to hear. She turned around slowly, her face showing her surprise as she took in the sight of Princess Cadence in her new wedding gown, now fully decorated after having tried it on for Rarity. The princess was truly a sight to behold, and the dress seemed to suit her even more than the one Twilight had seen on the other Cadence throughout the ordeal.

As Twilight stared at the princess she realized she was beginning to gawk at her. Shaking her head, she bent her front hooves in a low bow.

"My apologies, Princess Cadence, I thought you were somepony else."

Princess Cadence moved closer to her, a playful smile on her face. "Really, Twilight, there's no need for formalities between you and me."

Almost hesitantly Twilight raised herself from the floor, not meeting the princess' eyes. Silence fell between the two ponies as Princess Cadence continued to smile and Twilight did all she could to avoid her gaze. It seemed too soon to have this confrontation, and she did not feel prepared to face Princess Cadence yet. Having realized the truth during her time alone had not been enough for her to put an end to her fear and she now struggled to find something to say.

Noticing her unease, Princess Cadence took the initiative.

"I was just told by Princess Celestia that the reconstruction is going well. The wedding should also be ready to recommence early this afternoon. It seems that you were right."

The princess beamed at her but Twilight merely nodded in silence, the usual pride associated with her organizing skills being praised absent for the moment. Princess Cadence continued to gaze at her, watching her intently before continuing.

"She also told me that I should come and speak to you. She would not say why, but the tone in her voice made it seem as though something was wrong with you." Princess Cadence turned to the room, taking in its emptiness as she spoke again. "Judging by how you have locked yourself up in here and your friends are nowhere to be seen I would assume that she's right."

"I'm fine," Twilight said again, still not meeting the princess' gaze. "I'm just-"

"Feeling a little tired?" Princess Cadence finished for her. "Yes, I have heard that excuse from you before. It's the same thing you would always say as a filly when something bothered you and you didn't want to talk about it."

She was right, of course. Twilight could recall all of the times she had used those words before as though someone were playing a record right before her eyes. Even before the princess used to take care of her it had been her primary defense mechanism to avoid talking about her problems. She did not know exactly when she had begun to use it but eventually it had stuck with her, a trait that she had thought she would have outgrown after all this time. In a way it somehow seemed fitting that she would still have it now, seeing who was with her at the moment and what the cause of her problem was.

Princess Cadence seemed to study Twilight before shaking her head with a smile. Her voice adopted a motherly tone as she spoke again.

"Do you remember how I would always manage to wiggle the truth out of you anyways?"

Twilight nodded.

"And do you remember how you would always feel better after talking to somepony about what bothered you?"

The purple unicorn felt her cheeks grow warm as she nodded once more. It was bad enough that they needed to have this conversation without the princess treating her like a little foal who had been caught eating sweets before a meal and had to admit what she had done.

"Well then, tell me, Twilight, why are you not happy?"

"I'm happy," Twilight said in a low voice. "How could I not be? The threat to Canterlot is over, and the wedding can finally happen. My brother is getting married to somepony he loves, and I'm truly happy for him."

"Then what is bothering you so?"

This was it, the moment Twilight was dreading. The truth would come pouring out of her and she would be unable to do anything more than bear it until all was said and she was left with a deep feeling of shame. What would the princess think of her after she told her the truth?

A hoof came to rest on her shoulder and for the first time Twilight allowed herself to gaze at Princess Cadence. She saw the other's features marred with worry, felt the concern the princess had for her, and used it to power her resolve.

"Back when I first arrived in Canterlot for the wedding, I didn't know it was you my brother would be marrying," Twilight began. The princess silently nodded and she continued. "When he told me the truth I was overjoyed. But then, when I saw you…the _other_ you…"

Princess Cadence's eyes suddenly widened in understanding and she spoke once more, carefully prying the next part out of Twilight.

"You thought I had changed. You thought I had become something horrible."

Princess Cadence had not raised her voice and yet Twilight felt the slap of the words just the same. She nodded silently as she lowered her gaze, not daring to stare into Princess Cadence's eyes any longer. How she hated it, having to admit such terrible thoughts and waiting in suspense for the princess to say something, nothing but uncertainty hanging in the air. Twilight knew now that the princess had remained just as kind and caring as she had always been and that her fears were due to the queen of changelings assuming the other's form. Even so, those horrible thoughts lingered in her, and with them a deep resentment towards herself for even allowing them to lay in her mind.

"Look at me, Twilight."

Twilight snapped out of her trail of thought, jumping slightly at the commanding tone in Princess Cadence's voice. She turned to the princess, waiting for a reprimand she had always believed would come when she was younger and they talked about her problems. What she had not expected was what always took place instead.

Princess Cadence smiled, wrapped her front hooves around Twilight, and embraced her tightly.

"Princess," Twilight began in a shocked tone. "You'll ruin your dress."

Princess Cadence shook her head. "Your concerns are more important than this dress, Twilight."

Twilight remained silent, wrapping her hooves around the princess awkwardly in an attempt not to ruin the wedding gown. No words were spoken as she and the once foal-sitter remained close, and Twilight could feel the other's love for her as it flowed through the embrace. The warm feeling made her momentarily wonder why she had ever been afraid of speaking to the princess in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Twilight eventually managed to say in a weak voice, "for not believing in you. I've known for a while that it wasn't you being horrible and yet I still had those thoughts in my head. A part of me continued to doubt you even after I learned the truth. I let the actions of another cloud my thoughts about you. Even after all those years of knowing you, of being raised by you, I still thought you had changed into something terrible."

"It's alright, Twilight," Princess Cadence reassured her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

It was not true, and yet deep down Twilight was grateful. It felt just like when she was a small foal and she would tightly cling to the princess in a similar manner. Princess Cadence would always console her with a tight hug, whispering words of love and encouragement to her. The familiarity of the memory felt powerful to her, and she closed her eyes and gripped the princess tighter, silently enjoying the embrace.

"Twilight, do you remember that time you lost Smarty Pants?"

The question seemed out of place at the moment, but still Twilight replied.

"Yes," she said, the memory coming to her almost instantly. "I took Smarty Pants with us to the park but I forgot all about her. I didn't tell you anything because I thought you'd be mad that I lost her so soon after you made her for me."

"Do you remember when you finally told me the truth?"

Twilight nodded. She would never forget being unable to look at Princess Cadence as she confessed that she could not find Smarty Pants. A cold feeling had spread through her as she heard herself say the words, her heart pounding hard and threatening to come out of her chest. Princess Cadence had worked hard making Smarty Pants, giving the doll to Twilight soon after meeting her so that the little foal could have another friend, and Twilight had promised to take care of her. Now Smarty Pants was lost. Princess Cadence would surely be upset and disappointed in her.

The next thing she knew Princess Cadence had scooped her up and closed her hooves around Twilight, promising her that she wouldn't stop looking until Smarty Pants had been found. Twilight had begun to cry then, her fears and doubt pouring out of her as Princess Cadence rocked her between her hooves. She realized then that it had been pointless to hide the truth from her foal-sitter.

True to her word, Princess Cadence had searched for Smarty Pants, not stopping until finding the doll in an empty park. There was a smile on her face as she returned Smarty Pants to Twilight, laughing as the small foal jumped up and down and thanked her over and over again.

The memory flashed before Twilight's eyes and she noticed how closely that experience from long ago seemed to resemble her current situation. Just like then, she realized how foolish it had been of her to doubt in the princess and fear revealing the truth to her.

Princess Cadence let her go and Twilight felt her face grow warm once more as the princess' eyes locked with hers.

"Listen, Twilight," Princess Cadence began, her tone strong but gentle, and Twilight realized it was the same one she had always used all those years ago. "All things must change eventually. This you know well enough. Change is a part of life, and it is necessary for us to be able to grow."

"I know," Twilight mumbled, lowering her gaze.

"This does not mean that all change will be good, nor does it mean that it will be bad," Princess Cadence continued. "That balance is also a part of life. You are also aware of this, but you can take it as my final lesson to you as your foal-sitter."

Princess Cadence laughed, trying to ease the tension between them. Twilight nodded silently, slightly jumping when a hoof raised her face and her gaze locked with the eyes of the princess once more.

"I am still the same as you remember me," Princess Cadence said, "and I have no intentions of changing. If there ever came a time when I began to change into something less, then I hope that I am lucky enough to have an amazing pony such as yourself help change me back to how I truly am."

Twilight heard the words, saw the genuine care in the other's gaze, and smiled. Seeing her uplifted attitude Princess Cadence smiled as well.

"Do you feel better?"

Twilight nodded. "I think I do. I'm sorry to have doubted in you, princess."

"There is no need to apologize, Twilight, but if you truly feel like making up for it I suggest we get a move on." When Twilight looked at her in bewilderment the princess motioned towards the door. "I believe we still have to finish planning my wedding, and seeing as how your predictions about it starting this afternoon are correct, that doesn't leave us much time to get things done. I will need the very best organizer in all of Equestria if I wish to have everything ready by then."

Twilight smiled genuinely, the effect brightening her features and bringing a gleam to her eyes. "You can count on me, princess, I'll do the very best that I can. My brother is pretty lucky that somepony as special as you said yes. I know that you truly love him."

"I do," the princess replied with a smile, "but that's not the only reason why I said yes. Why don't you ask him about it later and see what he says?"

Twilight did not understand the words and she gazed confusedly as Princess Cadence's smile broadened, but she smiled as well and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that," she said, both unicorn and alicorn coming together in another embrace. "Thank you, princess. I can't wait for you to be a part of the family."

"Nor can I," Princess Cadence replied, "but if I'm going to be a part of your family then you're going to have to get used to simply calling me Cadence."

The words made Twilight laugh. Resting against the princess she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Cadence."

* * *

Author's Notes: Here is my small tribute to the end of Friendship is Magic's second season. I tried adding a little piece to the actual episode that takes place between the end of the battle and before the wedding finally occurs. If there are any discrepancies between the story and the actual episode (or if you think I misspelled the name Cadence a dozen times) just dismiss them as ignorance on my part.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
